Sisterly love
by daglgdkgldkgldkgtoeoepof
Summary: Tess's sister comes to town with a suprise but what is it?
1. a new arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognisable characters; I only own Carrie and Luke.  
  
*This is something that I would like to see happen next year but which probably won't. Please send feedback and also don't worry if you are a bit confused it will all be explained! Also a big thank u to Crienna for editing this*  
  
The train pulled into Mount Thomas station after a long trip. Finally, I thought. I'm not a big fan of long train trips and this one was particularly nerve racking. I am going to see my sister, a sister whom I have not seen for the past five years, Tess.  
  
I should probably introduce myself. My name is Caroline Gallagher, but every one calls me Carrie. I'm twenty years old and despite the fact that my big sister Tess is ten years older we were extremely close when we were kids. Between us we had two brothers, Luke and Tom, but we still got on.  
  
Our mother wasn't the best mother you could ask for. She was always drinking at home and at the pub, with Ralph, Bill or whatever boyfriend she was with at the time. They weren't much better than Mum, always drinking and abusing us kids, especially Tess.  
  
When I was ten we decided that we had had enough of Mum and her drunken boyfriends. We went to the police station and her current boyfriend Bill was eventually charged. When Bill was charged Tess moved out and mum wouldn't let us contact her. Any way how could we when Mum didn't have even enough money to pay the telephone bill?  
  
Tess was twenty then, she could have moved out of home before then but she had stayed to look after us. Mum kicked us all out the day we turned eighteen. She had only kept Tess on because she could use her to help her. I often wondered, and still do whether Mum ever loved us.  
  
I step out onto the platform of Mount Thomas station and look around. It looks okay but how can I find the police station? Eventually, after glancing around for a while, I go up to a porter.  
  
"Excuse me," I ask him, "Do you know where I can find the police station?"  
  
"Sure," he says, "You go left down the road until you get to the main street of shops, then at the Imperial Pub go left then you can't miss it."  
  
"Thanks" I reply setting out for journey ahead.  
  
Yes, I thought looking around at the quiet country town, I could just imagine Tessie living here. I wonder what she is doing. Does she have a boyfriend, could she be married or even have kids?  
  
After about half hour I reach the front of the police station. I pause at the door thinking, it looks okay I decide, so I might as well go inside.  
  
"Excuse me,'' I say to a good looking police officer at front desk, "I'm looking for Tess Gallagher, I'm her Sister."  
  
"Oh ok, I'm Evan Jones, Tess' boyfriend. She is in the interview room right now, but she should be out in a sec," he replies.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait," I tell him, "My name is Caroline, but most people call me Carrie."  
  
"Tess has told me a lot about you," he says.  
  
"Good things I hope?" I ask, laughing and thinking that my sister has a pretty cool boyfriend!  
  
"What would you like to know?" he laughs.  
  
"Carrie?" calls Tess, as she walks out of the interview room, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Come to see my favourite older sister of course," I laugh. I walk over and embrace her in a hug, "Aren't you happy to see me Tessie?"  
  
"Of course Carrie, just a bit of a shock that's all. Come and meet everyone. It looks like you have already met Jonesy," she says pointedly. "That's Ben and Jo," she tells me, pointing to each person as she says their name. "The Boss is in his office and the same with PJ, but you will be able to meet them some other time. Guys, this is my younger sister Carrie, she'll be staying with me for awhile."  
  
"Hi" I say, getting a similar response in reply.  
  
"Jonesy," says Tess, "Can you tell the boss that I've gone home for a bit?"  
  
"Sure," he replies.  
  
------*****------  
  
"So Carrie," says Tess in the car, "Seriously, why are you here apart from seeing me?"  
  
"Tess you know me to well! Wait till we get to your place then I'll tell you, but I want to know what have you been up to? And how long have you been seeing that cute boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"Well this is my third year here. Ummm, Jonesy and I have been together for about six months and a while ago I had a foster daughter Hayley. But unfortunately she had to leave about eighteen months ago, and here's my house," Tess gabbles. "Just leave your stuff here and you can put it in the spare room later."  
  
"Now," I say when we sit down a few minutes later, "Tell me more about Hayley."  
  
"Well we had dealt with her for stealing some potatoes a couple of years ago and about a year later I ran into her again her. Her Mum was in prison and she had nowhere to stay so she came with me for a little while. She has two brothers, and got on extremely well with Jonesy. Anyway, just before Christmas her mother said that she was going to be released at the end of January and she wanted her back. When the time came her Mum dropped another bombshell!"  
  
"What was it?" I ask.  
  
"She was taking the kids to Queensland," Tess tells me, 'and that tore me down completely."  
  
"Oh my god" I gasp in reply, not knowing quite what to say.  
  
"But anyway, that is all in the past and you still haven't answered my question. Why are you here?" says Tess impatiently.  
  
"Well, if I'm not mistaken" I exclaim, "It's your 30th birthday tomorrow."  
  
"I suppose that's as good as reason as any, " Tess replies a little dryly.  
  
"Yeh," I say, "So, what are you going to do for it?"  
  
"Nothing" Tess says.  
  
"Nothing?" I exclaim in shock, "Nothing Tessie? This is your 30th birthday we're talking about. Come on! It's not every day you turn thirty!"  
  
"Whoa," says Tess. "Calm down sis! For one I don't really want to put any effort into planning a huge party, secondly with the exception of the boss and possibly Jonesy no one knows that I'm turning thirty in the near future."  
  
"Ooh ok," I mumble, feeling a bit surprised but not all that shocked. Well, it is my sister that we are talking about here, "Don't worry."  
  
"That's not normally like you, but since I don't want to talk about it we will leave it at that. Speaking of which I have to get back to work, I'll be home at about 6pm, okay? I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye" I say hurriedly, waiting for her to get back to work. As soon as she goes out the door I go to the phone and punch in a number.  
  
"Hi, its Carrie, how are you? Yeh, everything is going to plan she's not suspecting a thing. Yeh, what time are you coming? Four, ok I'll see if I can borrow Tess' car so I can pick you up, yeh, cool can't wait, yeh she'll be stoked! Okay, see you then, me to, ok bye."  
  
I hang up the phone with a burst of excitement, I really, really want to tell someone but I can't it because it will ruin the whole surprise. So, I might as well start preparing. Ahhh, so much to do so little time, hang on a minute, isn't that the name of one of the many Mary-Kate and Ashley TV shows or something like that? Anyway I better get back to what I was doing. I can tell you one thing though I won't get much of a chance to relax between now and tomorrow. How am I supposed to get her down there? Hmmm, I might have to make a few phone calls.  
  
------*****------  
  
"Damn that dreaded phone, its been ringing off the hook all morning," Tom Croydon mutters to himself as the phone rings for the fifth time this morning. "Hello, Mount Thomas police station Senior Sergent Croydon speaking."  
  
"Hi Tom" pipes the voice on the other end, "It's Carrie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm good, I take it you have called about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yep, can I speak to Jonesy?"  
  
"Sure I'll get him in here'' replies Tom, "Jones," he calls, opening the door "Can I have a word?"  
  
"Of course" replies Jonesy. "What's up?" he asks as he closes the door.  
  
"Carrie is on the phone, she wants to have a word about Tess' birthday."  
  
"Ok thanks," says Jonesy, picking up the phone. "Hi Carrie!"  
  
------****--------  
  
"Hi" I gabble, "Listen, I just want to go over it, I bring the special guest at about 6:45, you will bring Tess at about seven? Okay?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Has Chris said anything about the food?" I ask.  
  
"Yeh she has, go down there some time she'll go over it with you" replies Jonesy. Okay I better go, can't wait though! She is going to get the biggest surprise!"  
  
"Yeh I know! Remember we don't know each other, okay?"  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Carrie."  
  
"Bye Jonesy" I say, hanging up the phone.  
  
End of part one! 


	2. a few suprises

Disclaimer: not mine! They belong to southern star and co. but Carrie is  
  
mine! All mine  
  
also thank you Crienna for editing! Feedback would be great as well  
  
"Tess?" I call.  
  
"Yes," she replies.  
  
"Can I borrow your car this afternoon?"  
  
"Sure, here are the keys," she says, throwing the keys at me.  
  
'Thanks," I reply catching the keys, "See you tonight."  
  
"Yeh bye," she says.  
  
------------------  
  
Train station  
  
"Carrie!" she calls, "Over here!"  
  
"Hey, how are you?" I ask one of my best friends.  
  
"I'm great and you?"  
  
"Good, how is your Mum?"  
  
"  
  
Not to bad, wasn't so pleased when I wanted to come down here though."  
  
"Hmm I bet!" I agree as we head out to the car park  
  
"Isn't this Tess's?" she asks looking at the car.  
  
"I didn't know she had it for that long!" I laugh, "Hop in!"  
  
"I can't wait to see Tess again I haven't seen her in ages!"  
  
"I know, listen we are going to the pub so she won't see you"  
  
"Ok, anyway it will be nice to catch up with Chris again."  
  
--------------  
  
Tess' house 6; 50 pm  
  
"Tess are you ready?" Jonesy calls out.  
  
"Yeh lets go," I call in reply.  
  
"Ok, but I have to put a blind fold on you!"  
  
"Why?" I ask, puzzled.  
  
"Because it is a surprise," he grins.  
  
"Ok, if you insist!" I agree, a little reluctantly.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask my boyfriend a couple of minutes later.  
  
"Some where" he replies a little cheekily.  
  
"Of course we are going somewhere, but where?''  
  
"Patience Tess, we are here," he tells me. He gets me out of the car and  
  
leads me along.  
  
"Careful, come on here we are," he says, untying the blindfold and leaving  
  
me to my own devices.  
  
When I open my eyes I realise that I'm in the parlour at the imperial, the  
  
room is black, then out of the shadows comes some one who I have not seen  
  
for years.  
  
"Hayley!" I gasp 


	3. THE PARTY

Disclaimer: don't own the characters except Luke, Tom, Carrie and Elizabeth Note; sorry it took me so long to write, had other things on my mind Summary; this is one party that Tess will never forget but for what reasons? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- From part two "Patience Tess, we are here," says Jonesy getting out of the car and coming around to get me out of the car. "Careful, come on here we are" says Jonesy untying the blind-fold and leaving me to my own devices. When I open my eyes I realise that I'm in the parlour at the imperial, the room is black, then out of the shadows comes some one who I have not seen for years, "Hayley!" I gasp ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- "What are you doing here?" I ask, completely in shock.  
  
"Celebrating my favourite foster Mum's 30th birthday." Grins Hayley 'Well are you gonna come in or not?"  
  
"Who organised this, Evan?" I ask following Hayley into the main part of the imperial.  
  
"Ahh actually." says my sister coming out of the shadows "It was me and Jonesy, you see when Hayles was in year seven I was her peer support leader and we became friends and stayed in touch, and when she told me about how she lived with you I thought you might like to see her again."  
  
"And I am." I say as lights turn on which brings to light everyone from my colleagues to my siblings, "WOW! This is amazing, thank you guys."  
  
"Well are you just gonna stand there?" says Jonesy impatiently " Its your party, so party!"  
  
I take in what's around me. Chris had made the pub quite unrecognisable over in the corner, no darts tables and an old long table holds food and drink, standing next to it are my two brothers Tom and Luke.  
  
"Oh my god, Tommy, Luke I haven't seen you guys for ages." I say running over and throwing my arms around my brothers.  
  
"Its good to see you too Tess."  
  
"Ahem," says PJ up on the portable stage with a microphone in his hand. "Sorry to interrupt but we're not just here for Tess to see her Brothers. I know you guys probably want to dance and eat but we are here for Tess's birthday, what I don't get Tess is why?  
  
"Why what PJ?" I ask, not knowing what I would get in reply.  
  
"Why on earth did you want become a police sergeant by the age of 28?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok guys, now you can eat and oh yeah dance." says PJ, putting the mic back and getting into a conversation with Jo.  
  
Someone turns on a stereo, which fills the room with dance music. Jonesy grabs my hand and pulls me on to the dance floor.  
  
"Thank you," I shout in his ear, "this means the world to me."  
  
"What? Being with me?" says Jonesy with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes that, and all of this, bringing Carrie here, seeing Hayley. it's just like a dream come true for me, so thank you, Carrie as well. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Tess."  
  
Over Jonesy's shoulder I look around. The Boss and Grace are dancing, as well as PJ and Jo. Ben and his new wife, Rusty's Ex, Felicity, are making out in one corner, Carrie is talking to Tommy. Luke is trying to chat up Chris's new barmaid, Elizabeth. Hayley's helping Chris. Everything is perfect.  
  
Or so I thought. I hear a phone ringing. A moment later I see Hayley run out, mobile to her ear. A minute later she comes back in with a look on her face enough to make me untangle myself from Jonesy and go over to her.  
  
"Hayley, what's the matter?" I ask.  
  
"That was a hospital in Townsville," She replies a tear escaping from her eye. "Mum's dead." 


End file.
